Joyously Just: The Story of Lady L
by Runecat311
Summary: This is the story of not Red, Ash, Yellow or even Gary, but the true pokemaster Lady L from her humble origin to her deathbed. Can you handle the OC? Rated M for future Chapters OC/Joy Oc/?


Joyously Just: The Story of Lady L the Champion  
Chapter 1: the end and a beginning  
A sunset cast upon the farm I had opened and had lived on since settling down; how ironic I find the end of my life is when the sun sets.  
"Do you have any regrets?" I heard a masculine voice beside me, I turned my head in my chair to see a familiar friend.  
"No, I don't think I do. I faced many challenges, became what I wanted in the end, married the woman I loved, had children, went on a glorious adventure and made friends with people and Pokémon alike." I closed my eyes, feeling old age start to take hold of my heart. "I don't regret a thing."  
"I could make you immortal, Elizabeth, if you wished. I know many Pokémon that would morn your death." I sighed, knowing my lifelong friend would understand my answer.  
"No, Mewtwo, I don't think that's necessary; I wish to be with my wife, children, Oak, Gary, and even Eve...I have lived too long...it's my turn to join them."  
"I am sure they all miss you very much..." Mewtwo mused then chuckled. "...I can only imagine how Eve would feel if I had you live longer then even your great grandchildren."  
"She meant well, it was incredible at first, living alongside him, but I should've listened to her...I got too greedy and soon saw them all die around me...I want to go..."  
"Farewell, my friend."  
"Goodbye, Mewtwo." suddenly a sparkle of light came as it got darker and I felt my limbs grow colder, and the most adorable little fella came from the sky to cuddle against my chest one last time.  
"We'll miss you, JustLizz." I chuckled as I rubbed the head of the small Pokémon.  
"I will miss you too, Mew." I smiled, hugging the Pokémon as he cuddled me, and closed my eyes for the last time of my long life. "Thank you for staying with me...my friends..."  
This marked the end of my life, but I believe you didn't come for this, you came for the adventure, the romance, the intimacy, my powers, who I am...so here it is the beginning of my incredibly long life as a Pokémon trainer.  
I was wondering through the tall grass outside Pallet Town, hearing millions of voices asking for help, pleading, I approached the grass when a cold chill overcame my bones.  
"You do not belong here! Come find us!'  
I woke with a jump, blinking my eyes a few times.  
"Wow! Another weird dream." I stretched as I scratched the back of my head. "Wait! What day is it?" I froze and inched my head towards my calendar and jumped from my bed and quickly put my clothes on. "It's my tenth birthday! I can get a Pokémon!" I jumped in the air and punched up high and ran out my room to be stopped by my mom. "Mom! C'mon! I wanna get a Pokémon!"  
"I know, hunny, but I need to give you something." She handed me me a coat; I groaned and smacked my head.  
"Mom, it's summer."  
"I know, Elizabeth, but think about it, it could rain or get cold while you go out there and you'd still be wearing knee shorts and your tank top."  
"Thanks, mom." I mumbled as I haphazardly put it in my bag. "I need to get going now!"  
"Ok hunny, let me see your Pokémon after you get it."  
"Alright, I will." I made it out the door, brushing my red hair out my face. I made my way to Oak's lab when I heard a 'psst' from the tall grass outside the town. I looked towards the grass and heard a whisper of 'follow me' coming from the grass; I started to head towards it, but was broken out of my trance with a cry of 'Stop'.  
"Elizabeth, what're you doing?" Oak came beside me old and grey and red in the face from chasing me. "There are Pokémon in that grass! You aren't old enough to go in there without a Pokémon! What were you thinking?"  
"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to worry you. I just thought I heard something."  
"Heard something?" He pursed his lips and looked out towards the grass then smirked a little. "It's alright, Elizabeth, just be careful next time; follow me." He walked away from the grass and I followed, taking one last look over my shoulder before shaking my head. There's no way there are any people in there right now, only Pokémon are in tall grass. I entered the lab and smelled the fresh and familiar smell of books and research, Oak brought me out of my trance. "When I was younger I too had Pokémon, these three are the last I have ever owned. You may choose one." He smiled as I looked at the pokéballs in awe, the moment was ruined, however when a foot stamped on the floor beside me.  
"But Gramps, I was here first!" Gary, with all his parent problems and having to be raised by his grandfather Oak, had very many problems of trying to grow up so fast, he was the same age as me but looked to be 14 or so, but he acted like a 4 year old.  
"Gary you must be patient! Elizabeth, you may choose first." I approached the pokéballs, and held them all, and dropped them to the ground. A turtle Pokémon, a Pokémon with a sprout on his back and a lizard Pokémon with a flame on his tail all emerged. I smiled at the confused look of Gary.  
"How am I supposed to pick one when they are all in pokéballs?" I said to his gaped expression as if I would take them all; he rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"I just know I wouldn't take that Charmander, there's something wrong with her, the color is all wrong." The lizard Pokémon in question trembled and hid her face, she was of a gold color which was indeed odd and different, but I smiled because I was different too.  
"Then I choose you, beautiful." I said stretching my hand out to her. The little lizard Pokémon trembled as she uncovered her face and looked at me with sea blue eyes like mine. "You aren't a freak and you aren't weird, I think you're really great and I'd love to have you with me."  
"R-Really?" The beautiful lizard asked; I nodded my head as I stroked her head.  
"What shall I call you?" I asked her.  
"M-My name's Eve."  
"Well then I shall call you Eve. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizz."  
"Thank you for choosing me, Lizz!" I smiled as the small Pokémon hugged me and I hugged her back.  
"Anything for a gem that's just a little bit different." I said, smiling to the fire-type Pokémon. I was grateful that all of Pallet Town knew of my gift of communicating with Pokémon or this exchange between my new Charmander and I would've been incredibly awkward.  
"Tsk, poor diluted, Elizabeth picking the wired ones, I'm glad I'm the one taking the champ!" He proclaimed, approaching the Squirtle that retreated in his shell.  
"I don't want to go with this man..." Gary rolled his eyes and picked up the discarded pokéball and proceeded to point it in the direction of the poor creature.  
"Whatever, I'll toughen you up. Return!" in a red beam of light the turtle shell and the creature were gone inside the pokéball. I never agreed with pokéballs, but nevertheless put Eve's pokéball on my belt. Oak smiled at us both although I could see his worry for Gary; I bowed and gave my thanks as I headed for the door with Eve in my arms. "Hey, Redhead, wait!" Gary grabbed my shoulder and turned me around before I could think. "Let's try these guys out! I want to see who's stronger!" Gary smirked as he threw his pokéball. "Squirtle, go!" Squirtle erupted in light and trembled all over.  
"So dark in there." He said in a voice that almost made me cry.  
"Let's do this, Eve!" I said to her in determination.  
"I won't let you down, Lizz!" The Charmander spoke spreading her arms wide.  
"Squirtle, use Tackle!" Gary proclaimed as the turtle snapped out of his pokéball trance and proceeded to try and tackle my new Pokémon. Eve jumped out of the way with excellent speed and swiped at him without me speaking a word; it was as if our thoughts were in sync. Soon, Gary's Squirtle fainted from Eve and I's silent bond. "Damnit, you're useless!" Gary screamed at his Squirtle. "Return!" I watched silently as Squirtle disappeared in a beam of light.  
"Very well done, Lizz." Oak beamed to me as Eve tackled me to the ground in a hug. "You are showing incredible potential in raising Pokémon of all kinds. Even up against a water-type Squirtle, one of Charmander's weaknesses your bond with your Pokémon had you last and outmaneuver Squirtle in order to achieve victory." I smiled with Eve in my arms as I rose and bowed slightly to professor Oak.  
"Thank you, sir." Oak then turned his attention to Gary in a frown.  
"Gary, I am rather disappointed in you, you had the tools to win, but lacked the heart and faith in your Pokémon, but I still see potential in you if you think with your heart and see with your mind."  
"I just need numbers, Gramps." Oak rolled his eyes as he put his hands behind his back.  
"It is for the reasons why I gave you these Pokémon that I entrust both of you with these." Oak presented us with two red devices. "It has always been my dream to obtain the data off all Pokémon of the world. Since I am old I had put this dream on halt, I now ask of the both of you to help me accomplish this dream and fill the Pokédex." I nodded slightly and took the offered object and placed it in my pocket and Gary did the same.  
"You can count on me, gramps. Hey, Redhead, you should just take that wierdo Charmander and ho to Breeder isle and leave the battling to me."  
"Gary, please stop calling me Redhead, it's stupid and pointless, and my dream of being a breeder doesn't mean I shouldn't explore the world and at least help your grandfather complete his dream I would be honored and I won't rest until it is done even if it means setting my own dream aside for now." Gary just smirked and waved me off.  
"Whatever, Red, Gramps, smell you later!" Gary walked off and disappeared without another word. Oak touched my shoulder briefly; I turned around and saw in his hand five pokéballs.  
"Gary forgot these. I know you don't prefer them, but in order to record data and prevent your pokemon from being caught by others this is the only method to aquire them for now." I nodded briefly and took them.  
"Yeah, for now." I placed them in my pack, shared a hug with Oak and headed for the door. I stopped by my mom's before going on my journey, she was excited for me and Eve; I grabbed a few supplies and headed to the once forbidden lands to start my journey into fame. It wasn't long before my first obstacle.  
"Lizz?"  
"Yes, Eve?"  
"Why-?"  
"Stop it you guys!" I heard a shrill cry in the tall grass when suddenly a wild Rattata erupted from the grass with a flock of Pidgey after it.  
"Who's gunna stop us, rat?" One of the five birds questioned the Rattata before pecking her without mercy.  
"Hey, quit it!" I called out; the flock of Pidgey halted and turned to face me in shock.  
"She can understand us?"  
"This is new."  
"What's going to happen now?" The flock talked to themselves until a new voice came from the grass.  
"What's this goin' on 'ere?" A Pidgey with a light green tint to him emerged from the grass, taking his tine to walk slowly with a straw in his beak. "What happened to the screamin' an' the berry givin' an' all that good stuff?"  
"It's that human, Dirk, she ain't like normal ones."  
"So?"  
"So that means you back off the poor Rattata or you'll be sorry!" Dirk smirked and chuckled, clawing the ground.  
"Or you'll do what sweetheart, put me in one of those balls? I don't think so." Dirk flapped his wings and took to the air. "A punk with a Squirtle couldn't catch me an' nether can you an' sparkly! No trainer has ever caught or defeated me!"  
"Then I challenge you, Dirk! If I win you and your flock can't hurt the innocent Pokémon anymore!"  
"An' if I win you turn your tail around an' never show your face in the wild again!" My gut dropped momentarily until I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down and saw Eve with fire burning in her eyes.  
"Let's do this, Lizz."  
"Are you sure, Eve? You still haven't breathed fire."  
"I'm sure, I can take this guy!" I smiled at Eve and nodded once.  
"Make me proud, beautiful." Eve stepped forward as Dirk flew higher.  
"Awe, the fire twinkle butt wants to rumble, alright then." Dirk spit the straw on the ground. "Then let's rumble." Dirk shot a powerful gust from his wings catching his straw mid fall and shooting it towards Eve, who dodged it brilliantly. Dirk dove from the air while Eve met him with a scratch. Dirk took his injury to his eye and lost his balance allowing Eve to catch him in the air and toss him to the ground and start clawing him. I thought victory would soon be achieved, but Dirk shot Eve off him with a powerful gust and rose to the air. "You might make me lose my eye, but you will lose this battle!" Dirk began to dive down and I thought Eve would just catch him again and win, but Dirk became a blur and in a blink of an eye struck Eve on the head and was on the other side of her, in another he struck her in the same spot and was behind her. He kept hitting her over and over in successful quick attacks; I wasn't worried until I started seeing tears in Eve's eyes and blood on the same spot Dirk was striking on the top of her head. He wasn't going to just stop with her fainting he was going to kill Eve!  
"Eve! No!" I quickly dove on top of Eve and felt a sharp pain in my side as Dirk's attack struck me.  
"Oh Arceus!" One of the flock members gasped.  
"He struck a human!"  
"A human was protecting a Pokémon!"  
"I kinda wish she was my Trainer..."  
"Shut up, Zero!"  
"Lizz!" Eve's cry was loudest. I clutched my wound as it bled; the fire in Eve's eyes was practically palpable as she turned to a surprised Dirk. "You...hurt...my...Trainer!" Eve blasted fire from her mouth and hit Dirk's wing which made him drop like a weight.  
"Ow! Shit! I give! I give!" I clutched my vastly bleeding wound as I realized how bad all our injuries are.  
"Alright, does anyone know where we can find help?" I spoke through the pain; the Rattata we rescued scurried up to me with a wrapped up leaf.  
"Take these berries, they won't spontaneously heal you, but it'll help the bleeding." I took the berries in the leaf and felt the flow of the blood lessen, but was still in some pain. "I know of a girl, one kind of like you, she can help she is of a Joy!"  
"Uhm ok...take me to this Joy girl."  
"Follow me!" I picked up Dirk carefully and quieted him quickly. "Before you complain, you can't fly and you can't walk far with a hurt wing." He didn't speak after that, I turned to Eve who was still nursing her injury. "You alright, Eve?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"Atta girl." After checking that everyone was travel ready we followed the Rattata into the grass on a dirt path near a lake that was next to a decently built house; it was the figure bear the lake that caught my attention. She was simply dressed in jeans and a white shirt with her face wrapped in what I assumed was a towel where only her mouth, nose and eyes were visible, but Arceus above I still remember those dazzling diamond eyes! As we got closer Rattata sped into her arms.  
"Laura!" The girl smiled as she petted the small Pokémon.  
"Hello, Maggie. Oh, you brought friends?" Laura asked as she saw our group approach. "And who are you?"  
"I'm El- Lizz, I'm Lizz. This is my Charmander Eve, and this is Dirk. He and Eve battled, and they both got wounded. I am a tad wounded as well."  
"From your shirt it looks more then a tad." Laura smiled a little and turned her head to the side. "Chansey, could you be a dear and take care of Eve and Dirk for me? And bring over some thread and needle and the like for stitches."  
"Yes I can, daughter of my master!" Laura seemed to have not understood her as the nursing Pokémon brought the supplies she needed and took Dirk from my arms and led Eve inside.  
"Remove your shirt, please."  
"Huh?" I was so focused on what the Rattata Maggie meant by Laura communicating with Pokémon I lost track of what was going on.  
"I need to stitch you up, please take off your shirt."  
"Oh, right." I quickly removed my shirt as she inspected and cleaned the deep gash in my side.  
"Oh dear, it looks as if you took the full attack, nothing I can't fix though." She smiled as she broke a plant leaf in half to where an ooze seeped forth. "This is to numb it so you won't feel pain." Laura slathered the ooze on the wound and like she said it soon became so numb I couldn't feel the other unharmed side of my body.  
"I noticed Dirk was hitting Eve to the point she would die, I couldn't just let her die."  
"Dirk was trying to kill Eve? That only happens when only a Pidgey and another Pokémon initiate a challenge."  
"Well I told Dirk if I won the battle he would have to stop harassing Pokémon like Maggie for berries."  
"Oh, so that's why she always comes wounded."  
"So you don't talk to Pokémon?"  
"No silly, I just read there body language, I am a Joy after all."  
"How'd you know her name is Maggie?"  
"She drew it in the dirt." She put simply. "How else can one communicate with Pokémon?"  
"Well...I can talk to them like really, really talk to them...in Pallet Town my gift was used for all sorts of things to help others and their Pokémon."  
"You can really speak with them? All Pokémon of all regions?"  
"Regions?"  
"Yes, regions there's Kanto, that's this one, Jhoto and many others really."  
"Wow..." I wondered in awe, staring at my Pokédex. "Then I really have to work hard if I want to catch them all..."  
"What was that?"  
"Uhm, nothing, I was only wondering what that thing was on your head and why you wear it, it's really hot this time of year."  
"Oh, it's called a Hijab, I've learned a whole culture from a traveling Trainer who taught this to me only my lover may see my full face and body, it's rather poetic that one must accept and love the real me beneath the skin in order to view my physical form; Pokémon seem to respond rather positivity to this and accept me for who I am, rather much in the same way they respond to you. Except they respond to the real you like a leader while I am respected like a medic or offspring or mate of a leader."  
"Wow...that is rather romantic..." I pondered her words as she spoke more.  
"And if I may be so bold I seem to like you too, 'Lizz'."  
"Elizabeth."  
"Hmm?"  
"Elizabeth." I repeated through a blush. "You can call me Elizabeth."  
"Not many are entrusted with this are they?"  
"No. You'll be the only one."  
"I am honored, Elizabeth. Although if I may, that name doesn't quite suit you."  
"Eh?" I questioned still blushing.  
"Like I said you have a leader like aura around you and Pokémon seem to immediately respect you. If you don't mind I'd like to refer you as Lady L."  
"Lady L?"  
"Yes, it conceals your name yet voices who you are in this world. I think it's fitting anyway." I heard a snip of scissors and turned to Laura who was quietly putting her tools away. "Your stitches are bandaged and done, Lady L." I looked down and saw the bandages wrapped around me.  
"Thank you." I smiled to her and I could've sworn I saw a blush on her face.  
"You're welcome, Lady L..." Now I could really see the blush now I chuckled and lightly touched her shoulder.  
"Others can call me Lady L, but I'd love it if in private between just you and I you called me Elizabeth." She beamed and that smile was so beautiful I could cry.  
"I feel honored, Elizabeth. I'd be more honored if you stayed here a week or so while your stitches healed so I can remove them myself before continuing your journey." I nodded curtly.  
"It'd be my pleasure." I smirked at her before a Chansey and a small pink Pokémon I haven't seen before came towards us.  
"Master!" The small Pokémon jumped into Laura's arms.  
"There's my little Happiny." The nurse in training cuddled the little thing as the Chansey picked up her used tools and turned to me.  
"Lady L, Eve is well and resting, and Dirk is healed as well, he and the Rattata Maggie wish to speak with you."  
"Alright, take me to them."  
"This way." The Chansey led me to one of the many small huts across from the main building that held Dirk, his wing healed and wrapped in bandages and Maggie beside him. "I shall leave you three, Lady L."  
"Uh, thanks." I told the Chansey that was already gone, before I could even wonder a thing Maggie scampered up and tugged on my jeans.  
"Uhm...Lady L...I have always been afraid to be with a trainer...until I saw you not only defend me but take an attack for your own Pokémon and was wondering if...if I could travel with you...will you be my Trainer?" I smiled and knelt down as far as I could to the small creature.  
"Is this what you want, Maggie?"  
"Y-yes. I don't care if I'll be in a pokéball I want to travel with you and make you proud to have me as your Pokémon."  
"Well, one thing will be different..." I said as I drew the pokéball from my belt. "You'll only be in this once, and then you will never be in it again, I want you and any others by my side as we travel whether I have to carry you myself I never want you in this ball."  
"A-alright...I trust you..." I smiled and gently tapped the creature with the device and waited until the pokéball stopped rocking and sent Maggie out her pokéball; she scampered up on my shoulder and clutched my neck, trembling as she explained through tears.  
"Never send me back there!" I stroked Maggie softly as I murmured.  
"I won't." Dirk's coughing made me remember he was still here and I focused my attention to him as he hopped over to me with a new straw in his beak.  
"I gotta' say, Trainer, no human, heck nobody has ever stood up to me and lived to tell about it. You are one tough son of an Arcanine, L I have to say that much." Dirk stood taller and revealed to me a closed eye with claw marks over it. "I will always remember our encounter, L, this shit won't heal." Dirk smirked as he turned his head to face me holding me in a binding stare. "That's why I'm coming with ya."  
"Are you-?"  
"Quit the moody shit just get me in an' outta' that ball, I'm coming with ya'!" I smiled at this Pidgey's tough attitude and opened the pokéball and released him upon capture completion. Dirk took his place on my outstretched arm and was unnaturally silent and wouldn't explain what it was like inside the contraption. I headed outside the hut and ran into Laura who smiled at my new companions.  
"I knew they'd want to go with you!" Laura beamed but then confusion crossed her features. "Why are they outside of their pokéballs?"  
"I don't believe in the concept of pokéballs. Eventually I wish to rid the world of them but for now obtaining them with pokéballs and letting them out immediately after capture guarantees they won't be captured by others."  
"I agree with that sentiment, Pokémon seem so startled and pent up when they are let out of their pokéball its no wonder they are battle ready once let out. I often wonder what it's like inside of one."  
"I can hardly imagine." I said with a shudder, remembering Squirtle and his reactions to Gary's lack of understanding. "Where's Eve at?" I asked Laura. "I hadn't seen her in any huts."  
"Oh, she's inside my house resting. I think she should be up now."  
"Alright Laura, thank you." I took my companions with me and entered the house to see Eve was indeed up with a new head bandage; she smiled at me and hugged my leg.  
"I'm happy you're alright, Lizz." I smirked at my first Pokémon and gently rubbed her back.  
"What, no Lady L reference from you?"  
"No, you told me to call you Lizz and that's what you'll always be to me." I smiled and tried to bend down to give her a hug, but clutched my side in pain since I forgot about my stitches. Suddenly two gentle hands touch my sides and gingerly help me up.  
"Let me guide you where you and your Pokémon will be staying until your stitches can be removed."  
"Thank you, Nurse." I teased slightly.  
"You're welcome, Lady L." The gentle nurse guided us to a small guest room with a bed, a dresser and a giant window overlooking the lake. "Normally I put the Pokémon in their pokéballs inside a capsule for safety." Laura explained. "But something tells me yo wouldn't care for that." I shook my head.  
"No, I think we can figure out an arrangement." Laura bowed curtly.  
"Then I'll take my leave for now, call if you need any assistance."  
"Hai. Will do." And with that Laura left to her own room, I got dressed for bed and gently got comfortable within the plush sheets; the Pokémon with me looked rather confused. "Come join me on the bed, it can fit all of us." I called; they all seemed relieved and we all got comfortable quick. The first night of my journey I had my darling Eve cuddling my back, my brave soldier Dirk nestled on the pillow next to mine and my lovable Maggie snug in my arms. A week passed like this until my stitches could be removed.  
"Will this hurt?" I questioned Laura as she brought out what looked like giant shears with a wicked smile that had me questioning my safety.  
"Not unless you move, Lady L."  
"B-But what if-?"  
"Aaaaand we are done!"  
"What?!" I gasped in shock looking down at my bare torso to find a thin pale scar across my side where Dirk hurt me. I marveled on how swift Laura was; I didn't even hear the snipping sound.  
"Well?" She turned to Dirk and her Happiny who were holding stop watches and comparing the times; then suddenly the Happiny started giggling and held up the watch that read . Laura cheered and stuck her fist in the air. "Yeah, I beat my record!" Everyone was laughing as was I until a thought struck me like a slap in the face.  
This means we have to leave.  
In our time here, my Pokémon and even myself all grew attached to Laura. I felt a sadness wash over me that I couldn't explain.  
What is this feeling I have?  
"Elizabeth?" I heard her voice pierce my thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we talk by the lake in private? I have something to ask you."  
"Uh sure." I followed the nurse to the lake and sat with her. "So what-?"  
"Can I come with you?"  
"What?" Laura held up a small journal in my line of sight.  
"I too have a quest, to properly record all medical properties of Pokémon and also what is the best way to heal all species! I have set up camp here, but I know I can record all of what I seek if I can join you, and I'm very fond of your company and I don't want to wait till you can learn Fly to come see me! So can I join you?" I smiled a bit and before I knew it I embraced her.  
"Of course you can, Laura." I said softly; soon i found her embracing me back.  
"Good." We left together that day; we even made it to a town to stop at, we booked a hotel room; it ended up only being one, that's all we could afford at the time. "So, you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." I shook my head at her.  
"No, Laura, you can join the heap, Chansey and Happiny too." Laura beamed, she almost seemed happy i offered.  
"Alright!" The eighth day of my journey I had my darling Eve cuddling my back, my brave soldier Dirk sleeping on the pillow next to mine, my loving Maggie wrapped around my neck and my new friend Laura holding me as tight as i was holding her as we both slept with our Pokémon around us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It's been a been a while hasn't it? Well, life update everyone I moved again. First real home since moving out of my ex's and starting my life over. Now my gift to you readers. It's going to be MASSIVE UPDATE DAY TODAY! This story is starting and I have taken into great consideration to update the long awaited chapters 7 and 8 of my mass effect fanfic and a small thing I pieced together from Supernatural. I appreciate all of your patience and consideration and words. So keep up the comments people cuz I love em :) ok, my lovlies that is all I'll try to update weekly now that I have access to update my work I have no working computer myself I'm borrowing a friends'. **

**Always remember my lovlies I love you all no matter your age, race or gender, **

**Runecat311**


End file.
